


Instintos

by baddieyang



Series: Série Wolf [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, KaiSoo - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Omega D.O, Romance, Sexo, Yaoi, alfa kai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Kim Jongin é o filho do líder de sua matilha que, aliás, estava com seus dias contados e, por isso, Jongin tinha o prazo de um mês para encontrar um marido ômega, se ele quisesse assumir seu lugar como líder; o problema é que Jongin não era exatamente um exemplo de pessoa que gosta de sair de casa, com isso, ele não conhece ninguém bem o bastante para se casar com ele. Até conhecê-lo...Do Kyungsoo é um dos ômegas mais desejados da matilha, não que ele saiba disso, é claro; mas tudo com o que ele se preocupa é com a saúde de sua querida avó, que está com uma doença incurável e, quando ela morre, Kyungsoo vai extravasar a raiva e mágoa em uma clareira e, na mesma noite, ele conhece alguém que irá mudar sua vida
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Série Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974022
Kudos: 6





	Instintos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa fic a muitos anos atrás e foi a primeira história que consegui mais de 100 favoritos, espero que todos gostem e perdoem meus erros hahaha

Kim  Jongin é o filho único do líder da matilha dos lobos brancos, líder esse que estava com seus dias contados; seu pai havia saído para uma patrulha no mês anterior e, sem saber como ou o porquê aconteceu, uma flecha surgiu do interior da floresta, acertando em cheio Kim  Daehyun , que agora estava de cama por causa do veneno que a ponta da flecha continha.

Era um dia comum para  Jongin , que estava treinando arco e flecha com seu amigo  Sehun , quando seu treino é interrompido por um dos conselheiros de seu pai, dizendo que o mesmo o estava chamando em seu quarto, que desde o seu envenenamento havia se transformado em sua prisão e leito de morte. Estranhando o súbito interesse de seu pai em conversar consigo,  Jongin se encaminhou rapidamente para o quarto de seu pai, que já o esperava sentado no pequeno  futon que antigamente dividia com o seu, já falecido, esposo ômega;  Jongin entrou completamente no quarto e se sentou ao lado de seu pai, que encarava a roupa de cama distraidamente, como se tivesse vergonha de encarar  Jongin .

\- O que aconteceu, meu pai? Por que me chamou até  aqui?- Diz  Jongin , começando a se desesperar com o silêncio do mais velho.

\- Antes, peço para que me ouça com atenção até o fim, tudo bem? – Pediu  Daehyun , continuando a falar após ver o filho assentiu receoso. - Como você e o resto da matilha bem sabem, eu estou doente; mas, ao contrário do que muitos achavam, eu não vou sobreviver à esta provação. Por isso, meu filho, eu quero te dizer que, quando chegar a minha hora, você terá um prazo de 30 dias para achar um noivo se você quiser herdar meu posto aqui na matilha.

\- O que? Você está brincando, né? Me diz que isso é  mentira!- Jongin se sobressaltou, levantando-se e encarando seu pai de cima. - Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

\- Não só posso como vou. Já pedi para o escrivão da matilha redigir meu testamento e já está tudo pronto, só falta você cumprir com o que está escrito lá. E não discuta comigo, eu sei o que estou fazendo, tanto para o seu bem, quanto para o da matilha! Agora, vá para o centro da vila para procurar pelo seu noivo, quem sabe você não encontra o seu companheiro lá?

\- Pai, você sabe que é muito difícil para um lobo achar o seu companheiro e, mesmo se eu o ache, e se ele já for casado com outro lobo? E se ele não me aceitar como seu companheiro?

\- Bom nesse caso, você vai ter que convencê-lo a ficar com você. E pare de arranjar desculpas, você quer ser o próximo líder de nossa matilha? –  Jongin assentiu. - Então trate de sair dessa casa agora e vá procurar por seu futuro marido! – Termina de falar e observa seu filho saindo do quarto, escutando a porta da frente bater com força.

Em outra parte da vila, um jovem ômega chamado  Kyungsoo está devastado, há meses que sua querida avó estava com uma doença incurável e não conseguia nem sair da cama sem a ajuda do neto; agora, ela se foi, depois de tantos meses de sofrimento, ela finalmente está em paz. E  Kyungsoo sabe que deveria estar contente pelo sofrimento de sua avó ter terminado, mas, agora, ele ficaria sozinho no mundo, seus pais morreram anos antes quando a matilha foi invadida pela última vez.

Sem saber para onde ir,  Kyungsoo vai caminhar pela floresta, mesmo sem saber muito bem como se localizar por ela; ele caminha e caminha até chegar a uma linda clareira, com um lago passando pelo centro e flores coloridas surgindo por entre o verde da grama. Atraído pelo azul límpido das águas do lago, ele tira suas roupas, deixando-as dobradas em cima de uma pedra, logo se encaminhando até o lago, o qual descobriu ser raso, já que o máximo que a água batia em seu corpo era em sua cintura.

Kyungsoo então mergulhou nas águas e nadou até a outra margem do lago, onde tinha uma enorme pedra, aonde ele se sentou para apreciar a brisa suave que fazia a copa das árvores farfalharem e a grama se inclinar para um dos lados. No meio de toda essa tranquilidade,  Kyungsoo conseguiu escutar o barulho de alguém se aproximando e, sem ter tempo de sair da água e se esconder, ele só pôde fechar os olhos e torcer para não ser um daqueles alfas tarados que gostavam de passar a mão em todo e qualquer ômega que aparecer na frente deles. Os passos pararam e, em seu lugar, um arquejo se fez presente e, nesse momento,  Kyungsoo abriu os olhos esperando pelo pior, mas, ao invés disso, quem estava parado em frente do lago era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o filho do atual líder da matilha: Kim  Jongin , o alfa mais cobiçado da matilha.

Sem ter com o que esconder sua nudez,  Kyungsoo se jogou de volta nas águas do lago, escondendo seu membro; sem conseguir encarar aquele que tinha visto seu corpo do jeito em que veio ao mundo,  Kyungsoo permaneceu encarando seu reflexo na água e, por isso, não viu quando o outro retirou as roupas e entrou no lago junto a si.

Kyungsoo só percebeu a presença do maior junto de si quando ele já estava perto o suficiente para esticar o braço e tocar sua pele, não que ele tenha feito isso. O Do levantou os olhos para o maior, que se perdeu na imensidão castanha que eram os olhos do menor; sem se dar conta, se aproximou mais do menor, sentindo a respiração dele bater em seu rosto, fazendo  Jongin se dar conta do quão próximo do outro estava.

Afastou-se um pouco mais e passou os olhos por toda a pele exposta do menor, aprovando o que via; a pele clara que parecia clamar para ser marcada, os lábios grossos e no formato de um coração, os olhos mais arregalados do que o que seria normal e as bochechas coradas por causa da vergonha de ser encarado por um alfa considerado gostoso por todos, inclusive por ele. Tudo nele fazia o lobo de  Jongin gritar para que ele marcasse o pequeno ômega em sua frente. Depois de alguns minutos encarando o menor, se deu conta de que não sabia o nome do pequeno e, com um sorriso envergonhado, disse:

\- Meu nome é Kim  Jongin , sinto muito invadir seu espaço enquanto você se banhava, é que eu não sabia que mais alguém conhecia esse lugar.

\- Sou Do  Kyungsoo , e não precisa se desculpar, eu não conhecia esse lugar, eu estava andando por aí quando cheguei aqui e, como não tinha ninguém, eu vim me banhar no lago, mas, se você quiser, eu posso sair daqui e...

\- NÃO! – O lobo de  Jongin gritou; ele não podia deixar o menor ir embora.  Jongin não sabia o porquê, mas ele sentia como se o menor o pertencesse, até que se tocou o que aquilo significava... - Companheiro! – Sussurrou o moreno, sendo ouvido pelo outro, que perguntou confuso:

\- O que? –  Kyungsoo sentia seu coração batendo acelerado e seu lobo o implorava para que ele ficasse perto do maior; ele não sabia o que isso significava, mas parecia que o outro sabia o que era. – O que é isso que eu estou sentindo? Você sabe?

Jongin sorriu se aproximando mais do menor, ficando com seu corpo colado com o dele, sentindo o tórax de  Kyungsoo subindo e descendo conforme ele arfava com a aproximação excessiva.

\- Isso significa que seu logo reconheceu a mim como o seu companheiro. – O menor arregalou os olhos, arfando de leve quando o outro rodeou sua cintura com os braços, puxando-o para ainda mais perto.

\- Meu companheiro? – O mais alto assentiu com a cabeça. – E o que nós vamos fazer sobre isso?

\- Não é óbvio? Vamos nos conhecer e, se tudo der certo, eu quero ficar com você.

O menor corou e, envergonhado, respondeu ao maior:

\- Ficar comigo? Tipo pra sempre?

Jongin sorriu com a fofura de seu companheiro e, querendo provar que estava certo do que queria, colou seus lábios com o do menor.  Kyungsoo se assustou com a ação repentina, mas, instintivamente rodeou o pescoço do maior com seus braços, enlaçando seus dedos no cabelo negro do outro, puxando seu rosto para mais perto do seu, aprofundando o beijo ainda mais. Sem conseguir se conter, o maior agarrou a cintura do menor, apertando a carne que ali existia, puxando corpo do menor para mais perto do dele, roçando seus peitorais e seus membros. Quando o ar se fez necessário, o maior separou seus lábios dos do menor, permanecendo com os corpos próximos; falando logo depois que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego perdido com o beijo:

\- Isso responde sua pergunta? – Perguntou  Jongin , tendo certeza de que já havia conquistado a confiança do menor.

\- Na verdade não. Isso só provou que você me quer de um jeito íntimo, mas não prova que você me quer pelo resto da vida.

\- Então como eu posso provar isso pra você?

\- Eu te dou cinco dias para você me conquistar. Nesse meio tempo você pode passear comigo pela vila, podemos nos encontrar na sua casa ou na minha, mas sem passar dos limites, não quero perder minha virgindade com qualquer um. –  Jongin se surpreendeu pela forma firme com que as palavras foram pronunciadas, a primeira impressão que ele teve do menor foi que ele era uma pessoa tímida, que fazia o que os outros queriam, mas, parece que ele estava enganado.

\- Tudo bem! Eu aceito o acordo, se até o fim da semana você não se apaixonar por mim, eu acho outra maneira de te ter para mim. – O menor arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa,  Jongin continuou: - Agora, vou te deixar se banhar em paz. Até amanhã, te busco em casa de manhã! Você vai almoçar comigo. – Terminou de falar e saiu correndo, sem dar tempo  do menor contestar o que ele falava.

Observando o maior indo embora, o ruivo suspirou, negando com a cabeça, enquanto sorria de canto com a personalidade infantil do outro; sem ter mais nada para fazer ali, ele saiu do lago se vestiu novamente, tomando o caminho para voltar para casa. No meio do caminho se lembrou do por que estava se banhando no meio da floresta e seu humor se tornou negro de novo, fazendo com que uma sombra cobrisse seus olhos e, mesmo que ele não estivesse derramando nenhuma lágrima, seu interior chorava e sofria pela morte de seu único parente ainda vivo. Chegando em casa,  Kyungsoo se jogou na cama e adormeceu, pensando no filho do líder da matilha e no que ele iria lhe levar para fazer no dia seguinte.

  


No primeiro dia da semana dada à  Jongin para conquistar o outro, faltando uma hora para o horário combinado para o maior ir buscá-lo,  Kyungsoo começou a se arrumar, tomou um banho demorado em sua banheira, à qual foi cheia de sais e outros produtos cheirosos; depois de tomar banho, o pequeno foi até seu closet e escolheu sua roupa para o “encontro” do dia: Pegou uma calça jeans preta que ficava colada em seu corpo, valorizando suas coxas grossas e suas nádegas, na parte de cima colocou uma camiseta branca com um desenho de um lobo negro e em seus pés colocou um  allstar de cano alto preto.

Terminou de se arrumar no exato momento em que a campainha soou pela pequena cabana onde o olhudo mora; abrindo a porta ele se deparou com  Jongin vestido com uma calça jeans parecida com a sua, uma regata branca com uma jaqueta de couro por cima e um tênis nos pés.  Kyungsoo corou com a beleza do ser à sua frente e, sem saber como agir na frente dele, apenas abaixou sua cabeça e ficou encarando seus sapatos, como se eles fossem a coisa mais interessante.

\- Não vai falar nada, pequeno? Estou tão lindo que tirei as palavras da sua boca? – Diz  Jongin , com um sorriso de canto em seus lábios. O rosto corado do menor fazia sua boca salivar para ele morder as bochechas cheias do menor, tentando esconder o olhar predatório,  Jongin pegou na mão do menor e o puxou para um abraço, onde afundou o rosto no pescoço do outro, sentindo o cheiro delicioso que emanava da pele branquinha.

O menor fez a mesma coisa que o outro, afundando seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço do maior, se deixou envolver pelo perfume forte e amadeirado da saia da pele escura; se perdendo na fragrância deliciosa, não percebeu quando o outro o soltou, ficando com os braços ainda ao redor do pescoço alheia, só despertando quando o maior falou:

\- Gostou do meu perfume, hein pequeno? – Envergonhado, o menor soltou o outro e virou de costas com a desculpa de trancar a porta de sua casa e, logo em seguida, começou a andar, puxando o maior por uma das mãos, fazendo o outro rir de sua vergonha.

Jongin acelerou seus passos e alcançou o pequeno, que continuava com as feições fechadas e com as bochechas, assim como o resto do rosto e as pontas das orelhas, coradas com a vergonha. Ainda achando graça a vergonha alheia,  Jongin soltou a mão do menor e a segurou entrelaçando seus dedos, como se eles fossem namorados, o que – obviamente- fez o menor corar ainda mais.

Continuaram andando até chegarem ao centro da vila, onde estava acontecendo uma festa para o deus padroeiro da matilha; levando o menor até uma barraca que vendia frango frito – o qual  Jongin adorava, por falar nisso. -  o que levou o menor a salivar vendo a senhora que trabalhava ali preparando o frango. Os dois se sentaram em uma das mesinhas que rodeavam a barraquinha e esperaram até um jovem ômega de cabelos pretos, que se apresentou como  Baekhyun , veio os atender e anotar seu pedido.

Pediram uma porção de frango frito e uma garrafa de  coca-cola e, enquanto o pedido não chegava, ficaram conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios, até que  Jongin começa a perguntar sobre a vida de seu pequeno companheiro:

\- Bom, já que vamos nos conhecer antes de todo o resto; conte-me sobre você!

\- Não tem nada de muito animador para saber sobre mim. Meu nome é Do  Kyungsoo , como você sabe, tenho 19 anos e sou um ômega. Meus pais morreram em no ataque que teve há muitos anos e, desde então, eu vivo com a minha avó, mas, há alguns meses, nós descobrimos que ela estava com uma doença desconhecida por nosso curandeiro e, com isso, não sabíamos como tratá-la direito e, semana passada, ela faleceu por conta dessa doença. Naquele dia que nos conhecemos, eu fiquei louco por estar sozinho em casa que exalava todas aquelas lembranças e por isso eu fui dar uma volta, sem querer, acabei encontrando aquele lago incrível. – O menor olhava para a própria comida, sem conseguir encarar o outro, com medo do –provável- olhar de pena que estaria direcionado para si. – Mas, agora me conta sobre você!

\- Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu com a sua avó, mas, tenho certeza que ela está em um lugar melhor, sem sofrer e olhando por você nesse momento. – Sorrio para o outro, tentando passar confiança e deixar ele um pouco mais alegre e, como resultado, ganhou um sorriso em formato de coração que fez sua respiração falhar e seu músculo cardíaco falhar uma batida. – Sou filho do líder da matilha, como todos a sabem; tenho 18 anos, o que quer dizer que você é meu  hyung ! Minha mãe abandonou a mim e a meu pai quando eu tinha cinco anos, por que ela encontrou seu companheiro de alma, mas, como ele era de outra matilha, ela teve de escolher entre nós ou ele, mas você sabe bem o que ela escolheu, certo? Desde então meu pai tem dado duro para cuidar da matilha e não deixar faltar nada em casa. Mas, no mesmo ataque que matou seus pais, ele levou uma flechada, que o envenenou e, agora, ele está  á beira da morte, o que me faz ser seu sucessor.

\- E você não quer suceder seu pai na liderança da matilha? – Perguntou  Kyungsoo , curioso sobre a vida do alfa mais desejado da vila.

\- Não é que eu não queira, mas, meu pai impôs a condição de que eu só herdaria seu “trono”, se eu me casasse antes da cerimônia e, na hora, eu fiquei louco e fugi para aquela clareira, onde eu te encontrei e pensei melhor sobre a imposição de meu pai. Já que agora eu conheci meu companheiro e sei que estarei em boas mãos caso me case com ele. – Sua última fala fez o menor corar fortemente, levando seu rosto e suas orelhas a ficarem vermelhas.

Terminaram de comer e ficaram mais algum tempo sentados, conversando sobre seus gostos pessoais e coisas desse tipo, quando se cansaram de ficarem sentados, os dois racharam a conta- mesmo que  Jongin tenha tentado impedir o menor de pegar a outra metade. –  e começaram a andar pelo centro, atraindo a atenção de todos os que estavam na rua àquela hora do dia. Os dois só foram se tocar da atenção que recebiam, quando um menino que estava andando no sentido contrário ao deles, estancou no lugar e ficou encarando os dois juntos; quando ambos olharam ao redor, viram vários pares de olhos voltados para si e, sem perderem tempo, saíram correndo em direção do lago aonde se conheceram.

Chegando lá, estavam cansados, suados e rindo como dois idiotas, até que pararam de rir e começaram a se encarar, ainda com sorrisos em seus rostos. Eles começaram a se aproximar, ficando à uma distância de alguns dedos, ainda se encarando; até que  Jongin desce seus olhos para os lábios do outro, fazendo o coração de  Kyungsoo falhar uma batida. Retribuindo o olhar do maior,  Kyungsoo passou a observar os lábios alheios, percebendo o quão macio eles pareciam e, sem se tocar, passou a morder o lábio inferior, fazendo- o ficar avermelhado, o que faz  Jongin engolir em seco para tentar controlar-se, mas, parecia que  Kyungsoo não estava disposto a colaborar, já que, logo em seguida, lambeu o lábio mordido, deixando- o molhado de saliva.

Sentindo que não iria conseguir se controlar do jeito que as coisas estavam indo,  Jongin se afastou do outro e tirou sua jaqueta, logo em seguida tirou a regata, passando para os tênis e a calça, ficando de cueca, para então se virar para o menor e falar:

\- Vamos dar um mergulho? – E, sem esperar uma resposta, correu em direção do lago e se jogou dentro do mesmo, mergulhando completamente na água azulada e calma.

Sem acreditar no maior,  Kyungsoo tirou suas roupas também, dobrando-as e as deixando do lado das do outro e correu em direção ao lago, entrando com calma, diferente de  Jongin . Ficaram brincando no lago durante o resto da tarde e, quando o Sol começou a se pôr, eles saíram da água, esperaram seus corpos secarem- já que ninguém se lembrou de levar uma toalha- e, quando seus corpos já estavam secos, os dois se vestiram e o maior levou  Kyungsoo para casa. A despedida entre eles foi normal, um abraço que foi começado por  Jongin e que foi retribuído, mesmo que timidamente, por  Kyungsoo .

  


O segundo dia foi menos agitado,  Jongin levou o outro para conhecer uma cachoeira que não era muito longe do lago onde se conheceram; lá, eles ficaram brincando pela tarde inteira, jogando água um no outro como se fossem verdadeiras crianças. Depois de se cansarem, saíram da água e se sentaram à beira da cachoeira, apenas curtindo a brisa que fazia as copas das árvores balançarem de um lado para o outro.  Sentados lado a lado, eles conversavam sobre como seria o mundo dos humanos- pessoas que não eram descendentes de nenhum animal e que viviam em povoados longe das florestas cheias de matilhas e alcateias-.

\- Eu acho que eles vivem de um jeito parecido com o nosso, apenas tiveram que se adaptar para caçar e comer. – Disse  Jongin .

\- Eu acho que eles são muito mais evoluídos que nós, por que, querendo ou não, nossa espécie é muito ligada às tradições de nossos ancestrais animais e, por isso, não gostamos de mudar nossa rotina. Talvez, se nós começássemos a nos desprender de nossas raízes, quem sabe nós não poderíamos evoluir. – Rebateu  Kyungsoo .

\- Eu ouvi de alguns caçadores, que eles viram um grupo de humanos andando pela floresta carregando umas caixas de metal retangulares, e que eles colocavam essas coisas na orelha e falavam com elas. E o pior, parecia que elas respondiam. – Segredou  Jongin .

\- Jura? O que será que eram essas  coisas?- Perguntou  Kyungsoo , verdadeiramente curioso.

\- Não sei, será que não são perigosas? – Indagou  Jongin .

Mas, antes que  Kyungsoo pudesse responder, pingos de chuva começaram a cair do céu e, correndo, os dois recolheram as coisas que tinham trazido e saíram em disparada pela floresta, voltando para a matilha. Chegando lá, o maior levou o outro para casa e se despediu dele com um selinho em seus lábios em formato de coração; quando o maior foi embora,  Kyungsoo \- ainda parado no batente da porta- tocou seus lábios com os dedos, sorrindo, e entrou em casa.

  


O terceiro dia começou com  Kyungsoo acordando com alguém batendo em sua porta e, sem se preocupar em se trocar, ele levantou da cama e foi atender quem o chamava; e, para sua surpresa, era  Jongin . O maior estava parado em sua frente, segurando uma cesta que parecia pesada e cheia, e sorria para o menor- que estava encarando-o com cara de idiota, tentando entender o que acontecia ali-.

\- Eu vim te buscar para nosso terceiro encontro, mas, eu estava tão animado que acabei vindo muito cedo. Você me desculpa? – Disse  Jongin , fazendo um biquinho com os lábios, o que levou o menor a dar risada, enquanto o convidava para entrar, dizendo que apenas ia se trocar para que pudessem sair.

Foi correndo para o quarto e colocou a primeira roupa que viu: uma calça jeans branca, uma camiseta xadrez preta com vermelha e seu  all star preto de cano alto; voltou correndo para a sala, onde encontrou um  Jongin sentado em seu sofá, observando o ambiente ao redor. Chamou a atenção do outro e, juntos, saíram da casa; depois de esperar o outro fechar e trancar a porta,  Jongin pegou na mão do menor e começou a puxá-lo na direção contrária à que tinham seguido nos dois dias anteriores. Atravessou a parte leste da vila em alguns minutos, chegando a um parque onde várias crianças corriam para lá e para cá, brincando com os escorregadores, com as casinhas e com as balanças que lá existiam.

Passando por esses brinquedos sem parar,  Jongin guiou o menor até o pequeno morro que existia ali perto; o morro era totalmente coberto com grama e era utilizado por casais e famílias para fazer piqueniques. Enquanto o ruivo estava encantado com a vista,  Jongin colocou a cesta do chão e dela retirou uma toalha de mesa xadrez de branco e vermelho e a estendeu no chão, colocando, logo em seguida, as comidas que retirava da cesta.

Quando parou de admirar os arredores,  Kyungsoo olhou para baixo e viu o moreno mais alto sentado ao lado de tudo montado, como em um verdadeiro piquenique; animado, se sentou ao lado do outro e pegou um sanduiche de pasta de amendoim com geleia, sendo agraciado com o sabor esplêndido que o lanche tinha.  Jongin optou por pegar lanche de patê de atum com queijo, que também estava ótimo.

\- Quem preparou tudo isso? Você? – Perguntou o menor, sendo respondido com um aceno de cabeça de  Jongin . Achando muito bonita a atitude do outro,  Kyungsoo se inclinou sobre o outro e selou seus lábios em um selinho casto, como forma de agradecimento; logo voltou para seu lugar e continuou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando  Jongin estático por causa de sua atitude.

Passaram o resto da tarde em silêncio, aproveitando a companhia um do outro, enquanto comiam tudo o que o maior tinha feito para o piquenique. Quando terminaram com tudo o que havia na cesta,  Jongin tirou dela uma rosa e entregou ao ruivo, que a recebeu com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo  Jongin sentir que estava conquistando o outro aos poucos. O maior levou o pequeno para casa e se despediram com um selinho leve, assim como tinham trocado durante o piquenique.

  


No encontro do quarto dia,  Jongin chegou à casa do menor e tocou a campainha, sendo atendido minutos depois por um  Kyungsoo já pronto para o encontro do dia, o menor parecia mais feliz do que nunca, já que recebeu o maior com um sorriso no rosto e com um selinho. Como aquele era o penúltimo dia do acordo entre eles,  Jongin decidiu apresentar o menor a seu pai, já que o velho vinha insistindo desde que o acordo começou.

Chegaram  á casa do maior e entraram pela porta principal, dando de cara com o  Sr.Kim sentado na sala, olhando a paisagem pela janela enorme que existia naquele cômodo. Quando os dois entraram no cômodo, o mais velho olhou para os dois e seus olhos brilharam por finalmente conhecer o companheiro de seu filho, mesmo que eles ainda não estivessem oficialmente juntos, pelo o que seu filho havia contado para si.

\- Kyung, esse é meu pai Kim  Daehyun . Pai, esse é meu companheiro Do  Kyungsoo . – Apresentou  Jongin . O menor sorriu timidamente e estendeu a mão ao mais velho do cômodo, falando:

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor. Jongin fala muito bem de você!

Daehyun ignorou a mão estendida para si e puxou o outro para um abraço caloroso, sendo retribuído por um Kyungsoo confuso, mas feliz. O mais velho sussurrou no ouvido do outro, para que só ele escutasse:

\- O prazer é meu, filho. Muito obrigado por fazer Jongin feliz, e você está totalmente certo em fazê-lo sofrer um pouquinho, quem sabe assim ele deixa de ser tão mimado?

Sorrindo com as palavras do pai de seu companheiro, Kyungsoo foi liberado do abraço do outro e piscou para o maior, que deu uma risadinha com o ato do outro. Então, os três se sentaram nos sofás que existiam no cômodo, Daehyun no de três lugares e os outros no de dois lugares, com Kyungsoo deitado no ombro do maior, que rodeava sua cintura com o braço direito. Passaram a tarde conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios, desde como o mais velho conseguia cuidar de tudo que acontecia na vila, até sobre a falecida avó do pequeno Do.

No fim do dia, Daehyun convidou Kyungsoo para jantar junto deles e o menor aceitou, fazendo o pai de Jongin sorrir como se tivesse voltado a ser criança e ganhado um brinquedo que queria muito. Jantaram macarrão com queijo- o prato preferido de Jongin- e continuaram conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, até que Kyungsoo olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava tarde, pediu para Jongin o levar para casa e se despediu de Daehyun com um abraço apertado e com uma promessa de que voltaria ali novamente em breve. Foi deixado em casa por Jongin e se despediu dele com um beijo apaixonado, ao qual deixou ambos com as bochechas coradas e com sorrisos nos rostos.

  


No último dia da aposta, quem foi buscar Kyungsoo em casa foi o menino que atendeu ele e Jongin na barraca de frango frito: Baekhyun, como o menor havia novamente se apresentado. O Byun disse que Jongin havia pedido para ele levar Kyungsoo a um lugar especial e que era surpresa e, por isso, ele tinha que vendar o outro, para que o mesmo não descobrisse para onde estava indo.

Mesmo contrariado com a ideia do alfa, Kyungsoo se deixou ser vendado, e, no caminho até Jongin, ele e Baekhyun conversaram sobre diversas coisas, descobrindo terem muito mais em comum do que tinham imaginado. O outro contou ao ruivo que tinha receio de nunca encontrar seu companheiro, já que seu primeiro cio estava chegando e era costume na vila os pais arranjarem casamentos para seus filhos logo no primeiro cio. Mas Kyungsoo tranquilizou o outro dizendo que, mesmo que ele não encontrasse seu companheiro, ele poderia vir a amar seu futuro marido, mesmo este não sendo sua outra metade.

O ruivo soube que chegaram ao lugar combinado quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado por Baekhyun para que ele parasse de andar, ficaram algum tempo parados até que um barulho de passos á sua esquerda chamou sua atenção e, de repente, Baekhyun sussurrou um “até logo” e Kyungsoo pode ouvir seus passos se afastando de si. Voltando a prestar atenção no barulho á sua esquerda, percebeu que tinha alguém chegando mais perto de si e, com receio, encolheu seu corpo, resistindo à tentação de retirar a venda de seu rosto, pois sabia que, se fosse Jongin chegando, ele ficaria muito chateado por ter sua surpresa descoberta.

Sentiu o cheiro do moreno perto de si e sorriu, confirmando ser o maior quem estava ali junto de si. O outro se aproximou ainda mais de si e o abraçou, afundando seu rosto na curva do pescoço do menor, sentindo o outro fazendo o mesmo consigo; ainda abraçado com o outro, sussurrou em seu pescoço:

\- Muito obrigado por ter me dado essa chance de conquistar, passei muitos momentos bons ao seu lado nesses quatro dias, mas, conforme combinamos, hoje é o último dia de nosso acordo e, como recompensa por ter sido uma companhia incrível nesses outros dias e por ter feito eu me apaixonar, ainda mais, por você, eu vou fazer de hoje o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas.

Terminando seu pequeno discurso, tirou a venda dos olhos do menor, que passou a observar o ambiente ao redor deles. Percebeu que estavam na clareira onde haviam se conhecido, mas ela estava diferente, estava com flores de todas as cores espalhadas pela grama no solo, com véus rosados pendurados nos galhos das árvores e, à sua frente, onde Jongin estava anteriormente, havia um enorme pano branco estendido no chão e, sobre ele, diversas coisas estavam espalhadas; coisas que lembravam os quatro dias de encontros maravilhosos que haviam tido: um balde de frango frito, as flores que existiam na beirada da cachoeira que foram no segundo dia, alguns sanduiches de pasta de amendoim com geleia e o macarrão com queijo que o pai de Jongin havia feito na noite anterior.

O ruivo sorriu com tudo o que estava vendo e, sem pensar duas vezes, se virou para Jongin e colou seus lábios nos dele, levando suas mãos aos fios castanhos do maior, sentindo o outro rodear sua cintura com os braços, puxando seu corpo para mais perto do dele. O beijo evoluiu de um selinho para o beijo profundo, com suas línguas brigando pelo domínio do beijo; o maior apertava a cintura do outro, colando ainda mais seus corpos e suas línguas agora se acariciavam, deixando de lado a disputa que não iria teria ganhador.

Deixando-se levar pelo beijo, Kyungsoo não se importou quando o maior desceu seus lábios até o pescoço branquinho, começando a marca-lo com chupões e com mordidas, sendo recompensado com gemidos e arfadas que o menor deixava escapar por seus lábios. O maior, vendo a entrega do outro, levou suas mãos a barra da blusa que o outro vestia, vendo-o levantar os braços para ajudar a retirá-la; feito isso, o maior desceu seus lábios para os mamilos rosados do outro, sorrindo ao ouvir gemidos mais altos saindo dos lábios do outro, que só conseguia apertar o ombro do maior com uma mão e puxar os cabelos do mesmo com a outra, trazendo-a para mais perto do seu corpo, incentivando o maior a tocá-lo com mais propriedade.

Guiou o mais baixo até o pano estendido no chão e o deitou, deitando-se por cima deste e atacando, novamente, seus mamilos com sua boca e língua, sugando-os e lambendo-os, o que fazia com que eles ficassem vermelhinhos e eriçados. Soltou o mamilo que sugava e soprou, vendo o menor contrair a barriga e seus poucos pelos espalhados pelo corpo, se arrepiando; desceu os lábios para o umbigo do menor, enfiando a língua nele, insinuando uma penetração, o que fez o outro gemer e arquear as costas.

Kyungsoo, não querendo ficar para trás- mesmo se sentindo um pouco tímido- levou as mãos até a barra da camiseta do outro, e a puxou para cima, tirando-a do corpo do maior, quase babando quando viu o corpo escultural do outro combinado com a cor amorenada da pele. Sem se fazer de rogado, o menor espalmou as mãos no abdômen definido do moreno acima de si, acariciando toda a área que havia sido revelada com a retirada da camiseta; arranhou com força o peitoral do mais novo e levou suas mãos até os cabelos de Jongin, puxando-o de volta para outro beijo, suas línguas se encontravam e se acariciavam com fervor, o moreno fazia questão de sugar a língua de Kyungsoo, apenas para escutar e sentir os gemidos arrastados do menor repercutindo por sua boca.

Separou as bocas e desceu novamente até a barra da calça do ruivo, arrancando-a junto com a cueca vermelha que o outro usava, revelando um par de coxas grossas e branquinhas, que o fazia salivar com vontade de marcar aquela pele clara. Levou suas mãos até o interior das coxas de seu companheiro e os fez abrir as pernas, encaixando-se no meio delas, fazendo seu membro- ainda coberto- roçar no descoberto do outro, levando-os a gemer juntos; vendo o olhar afetado que o menor dava para seu membro ainda coberto, Jongin decidiu retirar os tecidos que recobriam seu membro, depois que fez isso, começou a movimentar o quadril de encontro com o do outro, como se já estivesse dentro do mesmo.

Kyungsoo, não querendo ficar para trás, deu um jeito de virar os dois corpos e acabou invertendo as posições, ficando por cima do corpo do maior e, se aproveitando da situação e da surpresa do maior com sua atitude, se ajeitou em cima do corpo alheio, passando um de suas pernas para o outro lado do corpo do maior, acabando no colo do maior, onde rebolou, chamando a atenção do maior para si. Jongin agarrou a cintura do menor com suas mãos e o fez continuar rebolando em seu colo, atritando as duas ereções que já estavam em toda a sua glória.

Depois de mais alguns minutos naquela tortura aos dois, Jongin finalmente levou três de seus dedos até a boca do menor, que começou a chupar sem nem questionar o porquê; quando Jongin achou que já estava bom, retirou os dedos de dentro da boca do menor e os levou até a entrada do menor, penetrando um dedo por completo, parando apenas quando Kyugsoo arranhou seus ombros por conta do incômodo que sentia com o ato. Quando achou que o menor já estava acostumado, penetrou o segundo, fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que fez com o primeiro, esperou ele se acostumar e colocou o terceiro, assim que Kyungsoo soltou um gemidinho baixo, ele começou a mexer os dedos dentro dele, tentando acertar naquele pontinho que faria o menor ver estrelas.

Com um grito mais alto, Kyungsoo avisou ao moreno que aquele ponto havia sido atingido e, se concentrando, Jongin tentou atingir apenas aquele lugar, mesmo que- ás vezes- errasse; começou a fazer movimentos de tesoura, para alargar a entrada virgem do mais velho, que apenas gemia e abraçava os ombros do outro, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jongin, gemendo em seu ouvido, o que fazia o outro lutar contra sua ansiedade de entrar logo no menor para ouvi-lo gemer ainda mais manhosamente.

Quando achou que já era o suficiente, retirou seus dedos de dentro de Kyungsoo- que soltou um resmungo reclamando- e o deitou no pano, ficando de joelhos entre as pernas do menor; pegou o tubo de lubrificante que tinha deixado ali perto e despejou um pouco em seu membro, espalhando com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra pegava um pouco de lubrificante e passava na entrada do menor, espalhando pelo lado de fora e penetrando os dedos, lubrificando ainda mais por dentro. Tirou os dedos de dentro do menor e os substituiu por seu membro, ao qual foi penetrando lentamente com toda a calma do mundo, para que não machucasse seu pequeno.

Com o membro completamente dentro do outro, Jongin se pôs a esperar o aviso do menor de que poderia continuar, depois de alguns segundos parado, Kyungsoo se remexeu em baixo do mais alto, avisando que o outro já podia se mexer. O que começou com movimentos lentos passou a um ritmo acelerado, onde Jongin retirava quase que completamente seu membro de dentro do menor, só para voltar a colocá-lo com força, fazendo Kyungsoo gemer de forma manhosa, pedindo para o outro ir mais forte e mais rápido.

\- J-Jongin, e-estou quase lá. V-Vai mais rápido. - E o maior obedeceu, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, passando a um ritmo quase alucinante, que fazia suas peles emitirem o som característico quando as bolas de Jongin batiam contra as nádegas do menor.

Chegando em seu limite, Kyugsoo se derramou em sua própria barriga, sua entrada apertando o membro de Jongin dentro de si, levando-o a gemer enquanto chegava, também, ao seu limite. Após recuperar seu fôlego, Jongin rolou de cima do menor para seu lado, sentindo o outro se aconchegar em seu corpo, com a cabeça em cima de seu peito e um dos braços agarrando sua cintura.

\- Isso que nós fizemos agora quer dizer que você me aceita como seu companheiro para todo sempre?- Perguntou Jongin, com os olhos brilhando de alegria. Kyungsoo sorriu e respondeu:

\- Sim, quer dizer que você vai ter que me aturar pelo resto de sua vida! – Disse, fazendo Jongin gargalhar e lhe dar outro beijo, dizendo que o aturaria em todas as suas encarnações, o que fez Kyungsoo corar e afundar seu rosto no peito do maior.

  


Os dois passaram o resto da tarde se divertindo e comendo tudo o que Jongin havia preparado para os dois e, quando tudo terminou, eles foram até o pai de Jongin falar sobre a decisão do menor, que fez Daehyun comemorar e abençoar a união dos dois; o casamento foi marcado para o mês seguinte e, pelo resto do mês que antecedeu o mesmo, ninguém da vila parou quieto, todos colaboraram com o casamento do filho do líder da matilha, seja arranjando o lugar perfeito que comportava a população da vila inteira, seja com os docinhos e comidinhas que seriam servidos depois da cerimônia de união.

O mês passou rapidamente e, tão logo, chegou o dia mais esperado por todos da vila: o dia do casamento de Kim Jongin e Do Kyungsoo; para os dois, aquele dia não parecia passar nunca, assim como a hora do casamento parecia mais longe a cada minuto que se passava e, mesmo com os dois estando ocupados o dia inteiro, Jongin com a decoração da festa e Kyungsoo com seu dia de “noiva”, os dois ainda arranjavam tempo para pensarem um no outro, e sorrirem por finalmente o dia ter chegado; o dia em que seriam apenas um do outro.

A cerimônia foi curta e emocionante e, tão logo quanto começou, ela terminou, chegando a hora mais aguardada entre os jovens da vila: A FESTA! Durante todo o tempo da festa, Kyungsoo e Jongin passaram na mesa com seus amigos: Oh Sehun e Byun Baekhyun. Com Sehun jogando indiretas aos recém-casados por causa da época em que ele e Jongin se pegavam quando passavam algum tempo sem pegar ninguém na única balada que tinha na vila. Durante todo o jantar Sehun encheu o saco dos noivos, fazendo Kyungsoo se morder de raiva, mesmo sabendo que Jongin não era como ele, que permaneceu virgem até completar a maioridade, mas, mesmo assim, ele não gostada de saber dos casos que seu marido teve com outros homens; percebendo o incômodo de seu marido, Jongin mandou Sehun parar com as brincadeiras e se afastou junto de Kyungsoo, dizendo para seu pai que eles já iam se recolher. Como presente de casamento, o pai de Jongin deu a casa em que ele e o filho moravam, se mudando para a casa vizinha à dos noivos; e, a semana inteira de lua de mel que os pombinhos tiveram, foi usada para apagar qualquer resquício de ciúmes que habitava o corpo de Kyungsoo.

  


** Anos mais tarde **

O casal foi acordado por um chorinho fino que vinha do quarto ao lado, Kyungsoo sorriu e virou de frente para o marido, que o abraçava de conchinha, falando:

\- Vai você! Da última vez eu fui, agora é a sua vez. – Terminando de falar e voltando a se virar de costas para o outro, fazendo o mesmo sorrir.

Jongin se levantou e caminhou tranquilamente até o quarto ao lado, abrindo a porta e vendo uma criança de 3 anos de pé em seu berço enquanto estendia seus braçinhos em direção do moreno, como se pedisse para que o outro o pegasse no colo, o que realmente aconteceu.

\- O que aconteceu, filho? Por que você ‘tá chorando?- Perguntou Jongin.

\- Pejadelo, papai. – Disse o menininho, que se chamava Kim Do Daemin, fazendo manha para que o pai o levasse para dormir junto com ele e seu outro papai.

A manhã foi atendida e Jongin levou o pequeno para o quarto que dividia com seu marido, vendo o mesmo já preparado para receber os dois amores de sua vida, com a coberta afastada e um sorriso no rosto. O moreno colocou a criança no meio da cama e se deitou ao lado dela, dando um selinho em seu marido e um selo nos cabelos do menino, que adormeceu logo em seguida segurando as mãos de seus pais; logo mais, sendo seguido pelos mais velhos, que dormiram com sorrisos no rosto por terem seu pequeno por perto.


End file.
